


Shot Through the Heart

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The blaster cocks an inch from Leia’s face.  The bounty hunter stares, his face covered by a green helmet.  His movements are more robotic this way, more calculated and emotionless.“The running ends here for you, princess,” Boba Fett says through a rough-worn vocoder.Han shakes the chair in his binds.  Leia looks over Boba’s shoulder to catch him on the opposite side of the dark room, making struggling noises against the metal cuffs on his wrists.  He grits his teeth and fights for her, his beige shirt dirty and sweaty from trying to escape.“Leia,” he sounds out behind his teeth, “come on!  Leia!”
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Star Wars Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My creative writing teacher earlier this semester prompted us to write angsty fanfiction, so don’t read this if you don’t want to be sad! 
> 
> This isn’t my normal writing style by any means, but it was an interesting experiment.

She enters the hallway after exiting the prison cell. The blonde boy who rescued her pops on his stormtrooper helmet and meets the eyes of another nondescript man wearing the exact same outfit. A Wookiee roars a greeting, but it is lost to blaster fire as they are found.

Amongst the ensuing battle, Leia flattens against the opposite hallway and tears the blaster away from the nondescript man.

“Hey!” He yells. “What do you think you’re doing, sweetheart?”

Leia does not answer and peeks over a divider. She aims and fires, a stormtrooper crashing against the durasteel floor. She fires off two more shots, both landing on chest plates and followed by a clunking sound. The blonde boy across the hallway, Luke, keeps pace with her well enough, firing off rounds to ward off helmet heads from getting any closer.

When the final stormtrooper falls, Leia whirls behind her, shoving the blaster hard against the sputtering man’s white armor. “Do something next time, huh?”

There is a scoff from beneath the helmet as he clutches the ends of the blaster rifle. “I didn’t think you were going to be such a problem, sweetheart.”

Leia purses her lips and shoots the helmet vision plates a dark look. She turns sharply towards Luke wearing his helmet, crossing the vacant hallway and asking, “where did you find this guy? A discount gun-for-hire ad?”

“Hey!” The man barks. “Who’s saving who, here?”

“Not you,” Leia shoots back.

“Okay,” Luke cuts in, “that’s enough, Han.”

“I don’t think so,” the man, clearly called Han, rebukes, “I think this princess needs to show some appreciation. She’s not in a cell anymore! She’s not going to be executed by that Vader creep! I think that deserves a simple thank you, don’t you, Luke?”

“Shut up,” Leia says sharply, eyeing a vent, “and get in the garbage chute before more stormtroopers come to kill us!”

————

Leia walks briskly towards the crowd around the X-wings. Luke just returned from the Death Star run, and he was receiving embraces and commendations. She approaches the man and garners his attention immediately.

She smiles; this boy is someone she could talk to, relate to in that both lost everything to destroy the Empire’s superweapon. Luke smiles back, casting an arm over her shoulder as she side-hugs him.

“Congrats, Luke!” Leia exclaims, receiving a shy head-duck in return. “The Rebellion thanks you!”

Luke does not have time to formulate a reply. The crowd parts with decisive whispers, and Leia turns just in time to see him.

Han directs his gaze to Luke, a dimpled smirk on his gleeful face. “Hey, kid. That wasn’t so bad, huh?”

Leia’s smile falls as she studies the man. Han Solo is perplexing to her. He promises he is leaving with his money, but he has the bravery to save Luke from getting shot down. Leia hates that Han intrigues her for this very reason.

“Thanks, Han,” Luke says genuinely, “I couldn’t have done it without you and Chewie’s help.”

Han’s sparkling blue eyes slide down to Leia’s short stature. Her red lips smooth out into a thin line, critical and careful.

“Well,” Han drawls, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, princess.”

Leia’s stomach flips over like a pancake on a sizzling butter pan. The prospect does not seem so bad to her.

When did that happen?

————

The blaster cocks an inch from Leia’s face. The bounty hunter stares, his face covered by a green helmet. His movements are more robotic this way, more calculated and emotionless.

“The running ends here for you, princess,” Boba Fett says through a rough-worn vocoder.

Han shakes the chair in his binds. Leia looks over Boba’s shoulder to catch him on the opposite side of the dark room, making struggling noises against the metal cuffs on his wrists. He grits his teeth and fights for her, his beige shirt dirty and sweaty from trying to escape.

“Leia,” he sounds out behind his teeth, “come on! Leia!”

She focuses her blurred vision on the barrel of Boba’s blaster. Her own hands are tied and she can barely move in her own chair. 

“Go ahead,” she says to the bounty hunter, “make my friend’s day over there.”

“What?!” Han panics, hissing the question as he gains some leeway with his chair.

Boba’s helmet turns to regard the man behind him, pauses to chuckle at his struggling, and regards her. Leia does not take her eyes off of the blaster barrel.

“What’s this?” Boba’s vocoder emits a bark of a laugh. “Does he like you, princess?”

“Leia,” Han hisses, “stop!”

Boba swivels his blaster in a whiplash towards Han. He stills in his chair, gulping as the bounty hunter advances in a single bound across the room. Boba points the blaster at Han, and he barely breathes. Leia has never seen the smuggler look so scared.

But she has the moment she needs. There is a button on the metal binds. If she is slow and careful, she can retract them and set herself free. As she works, she registers the sound of Boba loading the blaster with an extra energy bolt.

“You like the princess, huh?” Boba asks in amusement. “That’s too bad for you, Solo. I don’t envy you. That one’s trouble.”

“And I’m not?” Han poses, regaining the nerve that Leia hates so much about him. This time, though, she is grateful he is so hot-headed.

Leia reaches the button, and the binds unlock. She grins at herself as she rises from the chair. A frantic Han glances at her as she stands. He beams at the bounty hunter.

“I’m afraid we’re out of time,” Han chimes, “bye.”

Leia grabs the chair and swings it hard against Boba’s back. He crashes to the floor with the beautiful snapping of the chair, unconscious and defenseless.

Leia huffs out a breath and steps over Boba’s body. She presses the button on Han’s binds to set him free. He grins and stands.

“Good one, princess,” he praises. “Let’s get out of here.”

Leia ignores the burning in her cheeks as she clears her throat and turns away.

————

Leia watches asteroids fly past the Millennium Falcon’s viewport, replaying the events that got her here in her head. The Hoth base was done for, the Empire invaded, and she has no idea what happened to Luke. 

But that is not what she thinks about. Instead, all she can think about is Han. The way he throws himself into danger, just like her, and acts reckless with no regard for his own safety. The way he gets angry when Leia does the same thing, blazing with a fire that combated her own. The way he declared that someone should kiss her to get her to calm down, the way he looked in his navy blue jacket and the way it matched his eyes, the way he pointed at her and stared at her when he thought she didn’t notice. And despite it all, despite all of the things she hates about him, she sees him as an extension of herself. They exerted the same traits, and the connection that kept them together for years now is undeniable.

When they kissed a short time ago, however, it was horrible. Nothing felt the way it should. He cornered her without asking for permission. He wasn’t soft, he was rough. A part of her wanted to be kissed, but not like this, not under these circumstances.

Why was something screaming at her, telling her that this is wrong? And why was the opposite side of her liking it?

Leia’s inner monologue is interrupted by a giant flying monster slapping its slimy body against the viewport. She shudders and stands, sweeping into the main area of the starship. Han is arguing with Chewbacca and C-3PO about how to fix the ship.

“I’m going outside,” she declares, “there’s something out there.”

“What?” Han pulls off his goggles, letting them dangle around his neck. “No, you’re not!”

Leia rolls her eyes and asks Chewbacca, “oxygen mask?”

The Wookiee roars and points to the compartment. Leia yanks out a mask and wraps it over her face.

“Leia!”

“What?” Leia counters, daring Han to challenge her.

Surprisingly, he falls silent. He casts away his goggles, walks over to the compartment, and retrieves an oxygen mask.

“Fine,” he clips, securing the mask over his head.

Leia chooses not to ask about his decision. She spins on her heel and retracts the ramp. Han and Chewbacca follow her outside. The fog that permeates their surroundings makes Leia suspicious. She is happy that she went with her gut feeling to investigate.

Those flying monsters attack them just as the area shakes. Leia loses her balance, collapsing into Han’s front. He catches her and says nothing, eyes darting around the fog.

“We need to go,” Han mumbles, lifting Leia to her feet and stumbling back up the ramp. Leia frowns and follows Chewbacca back into the ship.

————

Leia is numb. She stares out of a different viewport on a different starship, watching the Rebellion send their vessels to lightspeed. She wears a loose white dress, feeling more like herself than she has since she left Hoth.

Luke comes to stand beside her, bringing the droids. He holds his new arm with the other, glancing down at her braided head. “Are you alright?”

Leia purses her lips and shakes her head. Her eyes prickle with tears, but she refuses to let any fall. She keeps her gaze focused on the stars.

“We’ll save Han,” Luke promises, “we’ll get him back.”

Leia is not sure whether that is something she wants or something she dreads.

————

When they save Han and they kiss, Leia means it this time. She has all the advantages. She is the one saving him. She is the one in a disguise with the upper hand over their enemies. She is the one that spent months and months without him!

Leia missed him, and she hates that she missed him. The same things about Han that anger her make her think about him with fondness. She blamed herself for Han getting frozen in carbonite. She could have easily ordered him to pay his debts, but she didn’t do it. She just wanted Han near her, and it cost her time with him.

She was in love with him. Even though he is the most flawed man she has ever met, even though they have a lot to work through, she loves him. And in his absence, she had picked over their encounters and conversations. Han had his own way of telling her that he was worried about her. Leia had her own way of telling him that he got on her nerves.

That was why everything was so hard. She loves him, but he will not give her what she wants, what she needs in life.

After the kiss in a dank prison, a parallel to how they met, Leia Organa makes her final decision regarding Han Solo.

————

“What?” Han stumbles back into the forest underbrush, his back hitting a tree trunk. “You’re what?!”

Endor is awash in celebration after the Second Death Star fizzles in the afternoon sky. The Ewoks chatter and walk around, babbling in their language about gathering a feast. Leia had guided Han to a secluded area of the forest to tell him her decision.

Leia clarifies, “I’m breaking up with you. We’re done.”

“What?!” Han squawks, studying her face as if expecting it all to be a joke. “You’re breaking up with me?!”

“Yes,” Leia bobs her head, “I’m done playing this game with you. It’s time for us to go our separate ways.”

Han stares at her for a long moment. Her words sink in, and his eyes widen exponentially. He pushes away from the tree trunk and stands, looking her up and down.

“You can’t be serious,” he parses out, “you can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Leia hums, a small smile reaching her face, “I’m sorry, but I can’t spend the rest of my life yelling at a pirate who never learned consent.”

Her shoes crunch the grass as she turns, sending him a salute. She holds back a laugh as freedom bubbles inside her throat.

She walks away, surpassing the tree line and entering the Ewok village. The sun would set soon, and her brother would return to her.

That is all she needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
